


【盾冬】At the world’s end

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 盾冬ABO
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬】At the world’s end

**Author's Note:**

> 盾冬ABO

电梯在“叮”的一声之后停下来，门缓缓打开，史蒂夫一边用手拦着门，让巴基先出去，一边说道：“巴基，进屋之后我得先给你处理一下伤口。”

巴基倚在门边等着他掏钥匙，满不在乎地笑：“哪回出任务不受点小伤，你怎么次次这么紧张。”

“Well……”，史蒂夫拉开门，摆头示意他进屋，“因为伤在了你身上。”

巴基给了他一个飞吻，把卸掉的战术背带随手扔在玄关矮柜上，走进厨房，从冰箱里拿了一瓶橙汁，仰头灌下大半。史蒂夫拿出医药箱摆在桌上，冲着厨房喊：“我也要一瓶橙汁！”

巴基笑着走过来，把橙汁扔给他，抹了抹嘴：“我以为你更想喝葡萄汁来着。”

史蒂夫正要说话，鼻端忽然出现了一丝若有若无的香甜气息，他深吸一口气，被这熟悉的感觉激起了一股难以言喻的躁动不安，他脸色微变：“巴基……”

巴基手里的空饮料瓶掉在了地上，他的表情也出现了一瞬间的空白：“史蒂夫……我想，我的热潮期可能到了。”

随着他的话音落下，空气中的甜味开始变得越来越明显，那是一种很难形容的气息，像某种沁人心脾的果香，突兀但令人惊喜地浮现在暗夜里，让人觉得如此的……干渴。

一种近乎动物性的本能闪电一样传遍了史蒂夫全身，他感到自己的每个细胞都被唤醒了，他像口渴一样不由自主地吞咽了一下，不确定地问道：“巴基，你不是注射了抑制剂吗？”

Omega的脸上逐渐泛起浅淡的红，他的力气似乎都被抽掉了，摇摇晃晃地坐到了沙发上：“当然……我上飞机之前就注射完了……”他的声音已经微微沙哑起来。

史蒂夫赶紧扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体，同时感到在如此近的距离下自己对Omega爱人的气息更加、更加地敏感起来，他把巴基圈在怀里，头扶到自己肩上，用手掌轻抚他的额头、脸颊，边吻他发顶边低声说：“嘘……没事……没事的……我在这里……”

巴基的体温明显升高了，他的脸色已经变得潮红，呼出来的气息热烫无比，他这一次的热潮期来得如此之迅疾，就像是打了个喷嚏，“啊啾”一声，信息素就随之突然地释放出来了。史蒂夫拥着他，感觉自己怀里是一颗刚被剖开的新鲜橙子，浓郁的水果香不要命地往他鼻腔里钻，他被抛进了一个果园里，目之所及都是成熟饱满了的鲜橙，空气中仿佛也溢满了诱人的汁水，他控制不住地反复嗅闻，嘴唇在他的Omega额头上一遍遍亲吻。巴基无意识地在他颈侧蹭动，口中喃喃，手掌抵在他胸口，史蒂夫感觉那儿简直是被放置了两枚烙铁，热得快要熔进他胸骨里了。他竭力控制着自己不直接咬上巴基的后颈，对自己下令：嘿，至少等他熬过最开始这一会儿，你一直是个温柔的好情人不是吗。

于是他搂住巴基，轻轻躺倒在沙发上，按住了巴基狠揪自己领口的手，同时深呼吸等待巴基真正进入热潮期。

忽然，巴基的呻吟停止了一瞬。那只是一秒钟的事情，史蒂夫感到巴基的身体极轻微的抽动了一下，紧接着一阵比之前还要鲜明的信息素气味爆发了出来，迅疾无比地充满了这一方空间，巴基像是忽然挣脱了一层硬壳，或者破开了一个什么茧，挨过初期的不适，他的欲望被彻底唤醒了，那双灰绿色的眼眸睁开，晶亮的泪水倒映着史蒂夫的脸。情人之间最隐秘最深刻的联结在这一刻清晰起来，他们从对方最细微的变化中探知了一切，于是史蒂夫知道，开关开启了。

他迫不及待地进入了状态，空气中一瞬间又多出了一股酒香，带着alpha特有的攻击性，占据了方才橙香满溢过的空间。

巴基一把抓住史蒂夫的领口把他扯下来，他们的嘴唇撞到了一起。然后是舌头，然后是门齿。第一个吻像是战斗。他们只顾着探到对方口腔里去，攻城略地。史蒂夫感到胯下紧绷起来。

巴基已经先于他摸到了他的裤腰，于是史蒂夫把任务目标改成了巴基的上衣。情人们对付彼此的纽扣总比自己的顺手许多，所以当巴基伸手握住了史蒂夫的器官时，史蒂夫也已经抚上了他的胸口。

吻的较量才刚刚开始。

史蒂夫一条腿跪在巴基两腿之间，一只手垫在他的脑后，俯下身去加深第二个吻。巴基把手伸进他的上衣里，好像双手可以借力给唇齿一样，他几乎调动了全身的零件去同史蒂夫用吻搏斗。史蒂夫想说，亲爱的巴克，你接吻的时候就像个alpha一样凶巴巴的。但他腾不出空来，他的唇舌正在收复失地——每次亲吻结束后都会失去的领地，现在又归顺于他，巴基软滑的舌头落了下风，被他卷裹着品尝，蜜糖一样的滋味被他咂进口中，他的味蕾纷纷在舌尖跳起了舞。

巴基的上衣中了魔法一样离开了他的身体，裤子也跟着叛逃，裤袋里的迷你手枪和匕首隔着一层布料跌在地板上，他光裸的腿彻底露出来。史蒂夫顺着小腿摸上去，到了两腿中间，已经是一片潮湿。史蒂夫忽然想到，客厅里没有套子，他们把套子都放在了卧室和浴室里。然而巴基已经把史蒂夫仅剩的贴身T恤掀了起来，胡乱扯掉，右手勾住史蒂夫才从衣服里解放出的脖颈，两条长腿夹住了史蒂夫的腰：“你可以进来了。”

史蒂夫猛地抽了口气，把更加硬胀的器官抵到了入口处，低声说：“我有没有告诉过你，你每次这样说的时候……”他缓慢地送腰，感受着前端进入一片温软时那种毁天灭地的快感，巴基的手紧紧抓着他的后颈，胸口因为努力呼吸而一起一伏：“怎么？”

“……都辣透了。”史蒂夫说着，把自己送到了深处。

巴基控制不住地低吟一声，橙香愈发浓郁了，跟酒香不分你我地纠缠在一起，就像他们两个一样。巴基的身体内部湿润而柔软，温热无比，史蒂夫托着他的臀部，想着，原来我才是那个剖开橙子的刀具。

接下来的抽送是两个人都习惯并且极有默契了的，史蒂夫俯身亲吻巴基，从脸侧到耳廓，舔吮他的耳垂，吻掉他鬓发上的汗珠，然后是脖子，轻轻咬他的喉结，着迷一样感受他呻吟时轻微的震动，叼住他后颈的腺体，感受他难以抑制的颤抖，接下来是锁骨，这两条细骨有如展开的天鹅双翼，形状美好，充满诱惑，史蒂夫用牙齿和舌尖仔细地品尝、感受，嘴唇碰到细微的凹陷，那是一道细小的旧伤疤，他带着怜惜的爱意舔舐它，感觉自己如此珍爱它，只因为它留在了巴基的身上。

巴基在他温柔的动作中低喘呻吟，下半身湿粘一片，手指下意识地揪住史蒂夫的金发。史蒂夫按住他的手腕，嘴唇来到他的胸前，故意咬了一口。巴基吸了口气，湿润的眼眸看着史蒂夫的头顶，口齿不清地说：“……Punk。”史蒂夫微微用力，轮流地吮吸、舔咬那两颗小小的果实，不痛不痒地回答自己的爱人：“Jerk……”他知道巴基喜欢这样的感觉，他们结合已经两年，熟悉彼此身体的每一部分，了解对方的敏感地带就像了解自己，深爱彼此的爱侣永远乐于把愉悦捧在手心，任对方采撷。

史蒂夫看到了巴基左臂的伤口，细细长长的一道，鲜血已经凝固了，肌肉上像趴伏着一条细长的虫。他亲吻巴基的手臂，用气声抱怨：“我都没来得及给你消毒包扎。”巴基把他汗湿的头发拨开，看着他的眼睛：“说了没必要。”他凑到史蒂夫眼前，用牙齿轻轻咬他的鼻尖：“我不怕疼。”

史蒂夫感到身下那处被充满暗示性地挤压了一下。他呼吸一滞，然后猛地加快了速度。巴基难耐地叫了一声，立时让史蒂夫更难以自已了。他来到了巴基的正前方，他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，蓝眼睛倒映着绿眼睛，呼出的热气被对方吸进口中。巴基的眸子水雾蒙蒙，皮肤被热度激得泛起薄红，史蒂夫的手掌极尽温柔地爱抚他，身下却在全力地穿刺。

情潮在他们的身体中涌动，随着每一次呼吸潮起潮落。在最深处，语言失去了一切含义，同时拥有了最高限度的表达能力，他们口中那些零散的喘息、低吟、只言片语，藉由指尖的触碰，皮肤的紧贴，还有汗液的交融，传达了一场性爱中的所有愉悦感，他们感到了强烈的、无法消融的幸福感，感到几乎要融化在彼此身体里的温暖。

巴基忽然泄出一声带着哭腔的呼叫，攀在史蒂夫背上的手指根根收紧，指甲都泛了白。在他身体深处，生殖腔暴露出来了，史蒂夫的性器正停在那儿，依旧硬挺的头部在更为紧致的入口处危险地弹动，带来了难以言喻的细微痛感和……无法忽略的快感。

史蒂夫的嘴唇紧紧贴着巴基的耳根，声音因性爱而同样沙哑：“巴克……”他的呼吸带着要命的热度纷纷扑在巴基耳畔：“可以吗……我没戴……”巴基咬紧牙，更用力地抓住他的后背，打断了他：“……操我，史蒂夫……操我。”史蒂夫全身的肌肉猛地绷紧了，他的小豹子，小奶猫，凶巴巴地扣住他的后背，欲求不满地说“操我”，简直胜过世界上一切春药的效力，热量在他皮肤下聚集，他要爆炸了。

于是史蒂夫不再犹豫，他猛然发力，长矛挺进，一往无前，新天堂的大门轰然洞开，他闯进了一个此前从未到达过的崭新天地，不可思议的温热和紧致包裹了他，快感沿着脊柱一路狂飙，他疑心自已已经乘上霓虹，即将冲破天际。史蒂夫昏了头一样更加快速地抽动起来，他的理智几乎被击碎了，被完全温和无害的柔软和温顺，被巴基深藏的柔软击碎了，原来没有锋芒的武器比有锋芒的更加可怕。

巴基一口咬上史蒂夫的肩膀，雪白的牙齿几乎陷入皮肉里。超级士兵在他身体深处驰骋，在他的许可下肆意妄为。快感和痛感都如狂潮，理智无法泊岸，他们交融的体液在结合之处淅淅沥沥地淌下来，他却觉得口渴，皮肤上的热度依然在爬升，他感到无边的干渴，说不清道不明的渴求缠住了他的意识，他的话却全被史蒂夫撞碎在口中。他们两个都疯了，巴基浑浑噩噩地想，他们变成了断线风筝，情欲是风暴，把他们席卷了，撕碎了。

“……痛！”最后一刻，巴基咬破了史蒂夫的肩膀。

那根东西还在他的体内，射完精之后非但不疲软，反而快速地膨胀起来。史蒂夫伏在他身上，大汗淋漓，蓝眼睛带着璀璨的笑意，他亲吻他的鼻尖：“我们可能要有孩子了。”

巴基在高潮来临的那一刻几乎失去意识，视线所及全是茫茫的白光，他仰着头，目光长久而茫然地落在天花板上，一直到史蒂夫啄吻他，说“我们可能要有孩子了”，他才逐渐清醒，玻璃珠一样好看的绿眼睛在眼眶中迟滞地转了转，对上史蒂夫的目光：“……孩子？”

史蒂夫用手指帮他理着头发，恶作剧似的用下身顶了顶他。

巴基感受着那个膨胀起来的、卡在他身体里的结，胸腔里充满了疲惫的幸福感，他长长地呼了口气，忽然没头没脑地说：“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛弯起来，那对瞳孔中倒映着他潮红未褪的脸庞，柔情似水地回答：“我也爱你，巴克，一直到永远。”


End file.
